Principado
by Cisne Branco
Summary: Príncipes e princesas de todo o mundo estão sendo ameaçados por um vilão misterioso. Um agente da CIA pede ajuda a Atena e aos seus cavaleiros. O santuário vai virar de pernas para o ar com a chegada da realeza. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint seiya não me pertence e aquele bla bla bla todo. Se fossem meus o Shun estava ferrador em minha mãos.**

**Leiam até o final e calma tem uma semana pra vocês fazerem suas fichas.**

**Fic ficha Yaoi yuri e Hentai se não gosta olha o x no canto da tela.**

* * *

**Principado.**

Do corredor ela pôde ouviu as vozes alteradas. Tinha sido acordada as presa algo estava acontecendo, assim que adentrou o salão todos se calaram. Fitou seu mordomo que estava com obvia preocupação.

- Senhorita eles... - o mordomo tentou falar podia se ver que ele suava.

Saori o observou os homens de ternos não conhecia a maioria, mas o sem duvida nunca se esqueceria do agente da CIA.

O Agente Calton Vergut era o homem de ferro da agencia espiã americana e nunca saia de seu escritório, se ele estava ali era por que tinha sim algo errado, muito errado.

- Senhorita Saori é um prazer revela, continua linda. - Calton tinha cinquenta anos os cabelos autora negros agora estavam brancos, e ela temia que o seu ficasse assim em breve.

Eles tinham se encontrado uma vez quando um grupo de dançarinas presenciou o assassinato de um milionário mafioso. Ele sabendo da existência do santuário pediu sua ajuda e ela prontamente se lançou na empreitada ela gostou, mas seus cavaleiros... Mascara até hoje estava em tratamento psicológico.

- Sei que não veio aqui pra me elogiar Calton. - olhou os homens. - qual o problema da vez?- perguntou se sentado e mandado Tatsume chamar Shion e preparar um lanche para os recém-chegados.

Quem respondeu foi um homem alto forte e careca com uma mancha vermelha na testa. Ela já tinha visto ele em algum lugar.

- Mark Taylor. - ela estreitou os olhos – sou chefe da guarda real da Dinamarca meu principado esta sendo ameaçado.

Saori olhou para o homem incrédula depois pra Calton nesse momento Shion adentrou salão se postando ao lado da deusa.

- Todos os principados estão sendo ameaçados. -falou um homem moreno com um turbante na cabeça. - pensamos a principio que fosse trote, mas a princesa Victoria* foi sequestrada e ninguém da sua guarda...

- Em um momento ela estava lá no outro não, parecia truque de ilusão, mas... - respondeu um rapaz de expressão sofrida tomando um grande gole de uísque de uma garrafa. - a imprensa não sabe, quando souberem... Por sorte ou milagre nos a resgatamos.

Saori constatou que deveria ser ele a proteger a princesa.

- Vocês querem que os meninos encontrem esse "mágico"?- ela sorriu com a menção a meninos para os santos.

- Não Saori, pois sabemos quem são e não será como da outra vez. - Calton tomou a palavra.

- Se sabem o que querem de nos? –ela indagou.

- Queremos que você tome conta dos herdeiros ao trono até resolvemos isso nos mesmo, eles terão que ser protegidas até lá e pra isso seus defensores são os melhores.- Saori estreitou os olhos Calton a estava desafiando. Safado.

Shion a olhou cumplice.

- Máscara... – ela iniciou preocupada.

- Ainda esta em observação. - respondeu o mestre.

Problemas.

- Calton, quantos principados?

- Dez. - ele pareceu envelhecer ao dizer isso.

- E esses príncipes...

- E Princesas são herdeiros diretos ao trono. - respondeu o careca.

Saori caiu sentada em sua cadeira. Se cinco dançarinas davam trabalho quem dirá dez membros da realeza mundial. Zangada a deusa caminha em passos duros até o agente da Cia.

- Calton...- como odiava ser certinha, estava louca pra dizer umas poucas e boas a ele suspirou de frustação.- nos ajudaremos vocês.

- Obrigado Saori, amanhã eles estarão aqui.

- "Seja o que Zeus quiser"- pensou apavorada.

Continua...

* * *

**Obviamente u****ma fic de ficha Yaoi, Yuri e Hentai.**

Um principado é um território governado por um príncipe. É distinto de um reino, normalmente por ser um microestado, outras vezes porque não tem soberania total.

**Príncipe (feminino: princesa)** é a denominação dada ao chefe de estado de um principado (Príncipe reinante) ou a um membro de uma família reinante. Atualmente existem três principados independentes: Andorra, Mônaco e Liechtenstein.

**Principados que foram extintos:** o de Portugal, da Grécia e mais outro que não me lembro, resolvi usar de licença poética e utilizar a Grécia na fic, ou seja, o principado grego existe.

**Principais principados da nossa fic:**

Jordânia, Bélgica, Espanha, França, Noruega, Liechtenstein, Japão, Emirados Árabes, Mônaco e Grécia.

***Victoria:** Ela é real e é herdeira da Suécia futura rainha e esta casada com seu ex-personal.

**E agora príncipes e princesas:** estes são os santos de ouro ,prata , bronze e amazona disponíveis. (Aqui esta valendo Yaoi até pra o Aldebaran é estranho o mundo é estranho meus amores, mas até os homens grandes e musculoso amam)

KIki. (sim aqui ele tem 18 anos e ainda não defende Aries, pois não quer já que Mu ainda esta na ativa).

Aldebaran.

Aiolos.

Shura.

Shina.

Shun.

Shiryu.

Algol.

Orpheu.

Asterion.

Milo, Kamus, Saga, Kanon, Dohko, Shion, Mask, Dite, Ikki, Hyoga, Seiya, Saori, Shaka , Mu, Aiolia e Marin não estão participando por que estão juntos não queriam atrapalhar a relação deles, pois não conseguiram nada. Algol, Orpheu, Asterion. Tem um papel importante então não os deixem só.

Desculpem por nem todos os cavaleiros estarem disponíveis, mas eu sou ciumenta.

Pra quem não se lembra o Algol tem o escudo da medusa, Asterion ler mentes e o Orpheu é o prateado da Eurídice.

**FICHAS dos príncipes e princesas**

Nome e sobrenome( pode exagerar: Dom Pedro tinha dezenove nomes até chegar nos sobrenomes)

Apelido:

Idade:(15 a 30)

Aparência( nem todo príncipe ou princesa é bonito: vid a princesa Anne da Inglaterra)

Como se veste: tanto no dia a dia como em festas.

Personalidade:

Principado (Japão...)

Titulo (o google te ajuda)

È príncipe ou princesa herdeira direto ao trono ou é herdeira presuntivo(a)( google nele)

Estado civil (casado, noivo, solteiro, tico tico no fubá)

Tem filhos:

Do que gosta:

Do que não gosta:

História:

Par:( Só dois assim me ajuda na hora de escolher)

O que acha do seu par:

O que ele acha de você:

Em que templo quer ficar?

Como é sua relação com a imprensa?

Você queria mesmo ser príncipe ou princesa regente? Ou destino e o acaso quiseram assim?(exemplo : você pode ser o segundo na linha de sucessão mas com a morte do regente principal você ficou no lugar dele, ou se o soberano que deveria reinar não tiver filhos legítimos você fica no lugar dele é o caso da Caroline de Mônaco que reina no lugar do Albert II)

Você renunciaria pelo seu par?

**É Isso:** minha preferencia é para fichas masculinas (Mas as femininas também são muuuuiito bem vindas) pra tentar fazer algo diferente não prometo lemon porque não sei, talvez um lime quem sabe.

**Tempo limite até sábado que vem. Se não tiver todas as fichas eu estenderei por mais uma semana.**

Antes que me atirem predas **NÃO TENHO BETA** e essa é minha primeira fic, quem quiser me ajudar, por favor, fique a vontade.

Até mais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint seiya não me pertence e aquele bla bla bla todo. Se fossem meus o Shun estava ferrador em minha mãos.**

**Calma leiam tudo até o fim.**

**Sem beta.**

* * *

**As piores notícias vem de um agente da CIA.**

O mau humor era evidente ali acordar às três da manhã era praticamente um sacrilégio e ainda tinha gente dormindo Shun era um deles que acabado dormia encostado no ombro do irmão este vez ou outra bocejava achando lindo o modo Hyoga coçar os olhos pra apartar o sono.

Kanon não pensou duas vesses sentou cruzou os braços sobre a mesa deitou a cabeça pra logo em seguida roncar alto. Também com sono, mas alerta Saga se sentou ao lado do irmão/namorado balançou a cabeça rindo do amado.

Já Mascara estava irritado querendo socar alguém, porem Afrodite o impedia tentando acalmá-lo.

- Sente-se amor. –pediu o pisciano preocupado com o companheiro.

- Me deixa Dite. - o interessante é que apesar da raiva Mask não foi rude com seu amor, nunca o machucaria nem mesmo com a raiva. – quero saber por Saori resolveu nos chamar à uma hora dessas espero que o mundo esteja acabando. – esbravejou a ninguém em particular.

Desenhando algo imaginário na mesa Kiki segurou o riso.

- Quem sabe não é um deus maluco que resolveu sair da clausura. - o menino que agora tinha dezoito anos disse rindo.

- É vai brincando, pode ser isso mesmo. – respondeu Aldebaran de mau humor, à uma hora dessa o humor de ninguém estava a salvo.

- Ao menos vamos ter ação, isso aqui está calmo demais. – Seiya disse pra desespero de todos ali.

- Vira essa boca pra lá Seiya, espero que o santuário continue nesse marasmo. - Shiryu rogou aos céus pra Kiki não está certo.

Por causa de um deus maluco Shunrei o deixou por um rapaz do vilarejo de Rozan "Quando ele sai eu sei que ele vai voltar pra mim Shiryu" a menina tinha dito quando ele voltou pra uma visita e o Dragão não a culpava por pensar assim, ele mesmo não sabia se voltaria vivo depois de uma missão.

- Ou outro séquito de garotas gostosas como da ultima vez pena que não pude aproveitar. - Shura lamentou se lembrando das dançarinas que eles tiveram que proteger.

De supetão Máscara paro de caminhar.

- Prefiro o mundo acabando um deus maluco atacando, mas nada de mulher enchendo meu saco. - a ultima vez não foi um mar de rosas para ele uma das meninas quase interferiu no seu namoro com Dite e o canceriano pensou em até voltar a colecionar cabeças começando pela dançarina de Tango.

- Eu encho o seu saco?- indagou Shina meio aérea.

- Não é de você que ele esta falando é das dançarinas. - explicou Aiolos.

Em meio a sonolência a amazona abriu um sorriso safado.

- Muito gostosas. – falou pondo as mãos na frente dos seios agigantando-os.

- Não acredito você dançou no "tablado"? –indagou Milo rindo.

- Não só dancei rabudo, como fiz o lago dos cisnes com a bailarina. – se gabou o grupo era formado por varias dançarinas de gêneros diferentes tinha de tudo. E bailarina era a mais linda loirinha de olhos verdes.

Nesse momento Atena acompanhada do agente Calton adentrou o salão, ao velo Máscara bufou de frustação.

- Há não, você não. - reclamou quase arremansando uma cadeira que estava no seu caminho de novo Dite o impediu. - Dido amor diz que ele é uma miragem ou um sonho, um pesadelo.

Dite fitou o amado compadecido.

- Temo que ele seja real amor. – disse o peixinho acariciando o roso do canceriano que se sentou no chão derrotado.

- Inferno!- murmurou frustrado.

Suspirando Saori resolveu acabar com o suplicio deles.

- O Agente Calton veio nos pedir ajuda...

- Novidade. - Máscara cortou debochado.

- Por que, a uma ameaça de... - Ela tentou de novo mas foi cortada novamente.

- Um traficante, o Obama não achou o cinzeiro ou... –ele estava zangado e com todo o direito, no entanto de repente se sentiu calmo era Saori utilizando o seu cosmo.

- Bom! Alguns principados estão sobe ameaça...

E de novo ela não conseguiu terminar de falar, dessa vez foi Afrodite gritando e dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar entusiasmado assustando a todos acordando Shun e Kanon no processo.

- O que foi? - Shun indagou o coração na boca.

- Afrodite surtou. – falou Kiki.

O citado fez cara feia.

- Não surtei, e que nos vamos proteger príncipes. –deu outro gritinho.

- Ela não falou isso, Saori disse que um principado ou seja uma pessoas só.- Milo falou fazendo dite ri de sua ignorância.

Com muita calma Kamus resolveu explicar ao amado.

- Milo um principado é um território governado por um príncipe, alguns são independestes como Mônaco e Andorra outras meras fachadas como a Inglaterra que apesar de ter um principado é governado pelo parlamento. –explicou dando um beijo no escorpião muito atento a aula de se amado.

- Nós vamos proteger a nata, ou melhor, o top dos tops de toda sociedade. - a empolgação de Dite foi a pícaros.

- Isso mesmo, são dez principados que estão sendo amaçados, nos já sabemos qual grupo os estão ameaçando, portanto vocês só terão que protegê-los por um período breve. - Calton tomou a palavra e foi explicando para eles as regras de como se comportar com a realeza. – assim que amanhecer nós os traremos para o santuário. - disse ao final da explicação.

Saori dispensou a todos, mas com uma novidade dessas dormir não estavam nos planos deles. Príncipes e Princesas as estruturas desse santuário vão abalar.

Continua ...

* * *

Voltei rápido por que não esperava tanto retorno, ainda não escolhi os pares, mas as fichas que andei olhando me emocionaram muito e outras me fizeram ri a valer (por que gostei) as ideias estão surgindo.

Bom até agora só recebi uma ficha masculina, e eu queria mais já que a intenção é fazer uma fic mista de fichas tanto femininas como masculinas em proporções iguais. Gente se atirem sejam ousados *rindo* tanto nas historias como nos pares.

E alguém por caridade faça uma ficha yaoi pro Deba sim eu estou implorando até impedi a Lebam/Mabel de participar já que como ela diz "está em todas" e pra ela o Deba sempre fica só, ela é minha prima e está pê da vida comigo por causa disso. Vamos mostra pra minha prima querida que isso é mentira, lenda.

Minhas PMs estão fechadas por causa... Como diria o Ikarus dos "macacos- lança- merda".

Acho que sábado com tanto retorno posto quem foi escolhido e seus pares.

Continuo sem beta alguém se habilita? Repito que sábado todos os pares serão escolhidos.

Até .


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint seiya não me pertence e aquele bla bla bla todo. Se fossem meus o Shun estava ferrador em minha mãos.**

**Fic de ficha Yaoi, yuri e hentai.**

**Sem beta por enquanto.**

* * *

**Fichas escolhidas**.

**Aiolos** - Beatrice Marie Louise da casa de Oldemburgo/Krika Haruno:Krika que bom que resolveu participar da fic, eu gostei da Bia sei que era o Saga que você queria ,mas ele está com o Kanon foi mal tá , posso mudar uma coisinha de nada na ficha da Bia?

**Shura** - Amelie Black Cornwell / Mia Black Potter: Seu pedido foi atendido.

**Orpheu **- Killian Amélia Elizabeth Nolan (Snow)/Lya White: sua ficha me emocionou, **me explica o por que do apelido Snow.**

**Asterion** - Wolfgang Alois de Liechtenstein/C. Kaname: ri muito com sua ficha coitado do Wolf.

**Shun** – Charles Pierre Philippe Deggrevoir Marchis de Bourbon (Alexis)/ Bela Melanie Duncan: nossa me apaixonei pelo Charles que poder.

**Kiki **– María Lucía López Garcia Fernandez de Bourbon / Bela Melanie Duncan: dobradinha ela foi escolhida por ter algo diferenciado das outras fichas.

**Shina **- MadalenaElizabeth Giacomolly (Meddie) / Bibi entre as Bis: Ela ficou com a cobra eu mudei uma cozinha de nada espero que não se importe.

**Aldebaran**- Badir Farid Kalid Shad Nabir / HallM : me ouviram, obrigada pro criar o Badir.

**Shiryu -** Reika Odari/Hikari Nemuru:Apesar de aprentar melancolia a Rei é muito forte.

**Algol** - Muna al-Hussein /Angel Pink. Espero que não se importe de ficar com o Algol eu gostei da sua ficha e não queria desperdiçar.

Acho que todas as fichas foram aceitas. Como sou pidona pedi a Bella pra fazer outra ficha e ela me presenteou com o Charles.

**Ameaçados.**

"Liberdade" esse era o único pensamento de Amelie Black Cornwell era sete da manhã e ela aproveitava seu momento a sós com o mundo ou um pedacinho dele, sobe o dorso de Urban seu cavalo de raça premiado sentia a brisa da manhã em sua pele.

Esse era o único momento em que podia ficar em paz sem paparazzi, seus pais, Philip só em lembrar-se dele sentia calafrios, ou até os seguranças, se bem que desses ela nunca se livraria, devia ter uns vinte observando-a cavalgar.

Mia sorriu ao lembrar-se da traquinagem que fez alguns meses atrás com seu amigo príncipe Herry os dois foram para Las Vegas e algumas fotos dos dois nus devido a uma aposta vazaram na internet.

Infelizmente ele levou a pior, pois a rainha o mandou para o Iraque enquanto ela teve seu casamento com Philip antecipado.

Os dois pregaram uma peça nos seguranças, mas não saíram vitoriosos. Assim que desse ligaria pra ele para pedir desculpas além de dar os parabéns a Willian que vai ser papai em breve.

E como previa um dos seguranças num jipe se aproximou dela, Mia segurou a rédea de Urban com mais força para ele não sair em disparada.

- Bom dia, milady. – o rapaz fez uma reverencia educada.

- Até agora estava ótimo. - respondeu de mau humor, e seu espirito foi transmitido ao cavalo que não parava de se mexer.

O rapaz não pareceu abalado com o tom mordaz, até sorriu como se ela fizesse isso sempre.

- O rei, deseja falar com vossa majestade. – disse humilde.

O que era agora.

- Ele adiantou o assunto? –indagou surpresa, pois o rei sempre acordava mais tarde.

- Não, majestade, só pediu para chamá-la. - falou olhado pra lado esquerdo.

Mentira ele sabia só não queria contar.

Com um suspiro ela apeou esperou um dos seguranças sair de seu esconderijo e entregou Urban a seus cuidados. Depois adentrou o jipe seguindo para o castelo.

Encontrou o rei a mesa saboreando um refinado café da manhã.

- Senhor meu rei mandou me chamar?- sempre achava graça essa forma de se referir ao pai tão pomposo.

Com um olhar critico o rei a mediu de alto a baixo, ela lutou pra não corar por está em trajes de montaria.

- Troque-se suas malas estão arrumadas você vai pra Grécia em meia hora. - foi tudo o que disse.

Ela abriu a boca pra retrucar, mas se calou.

- Grécia? – o paraíso dos ricaços os olhos de Mia brilharam o país poderia está indo mal, mas o turismo ia de vento em poupa.

O rei estreito os olhos.

- Não é pra fazer turismo Amelie, lembra-se da Saori?-indagou observando a rainha adentrar o recinto, linda.

- A herdeira Kido. - respondeu a princesa.

- Isso mesmo, você vai permanecer na companhia dela por um tempo. - enquanto falava ele mesmo se levantou e acomodou a esposa ao seu lado.

- Por quê? – quis saber.

- A minha palavra já não basta Amelie?- uma veia soltou do pescoço do rei.

- Mas...

A rainha se interpôs na briga eternados dois.

- Mia meu amor você esta indo pra Grécia por que estamos com um problema interno e não queremos que você se envolva. - disse a rainha.

- Eu sou a futura rainha devo ficar a par de tudo que acontecem no reino. – mesmo que não quisesse.

- É por ser a futura rainha que queremos que vá passar uns dias na companhia de Saori. - a mãe explicou com um gesto vago de mão característico dela.

- O Principado esta sendo ameaçado? – essa instância toda para ela fazer companhia a Saori só podia ser isso. - eu estou sendo ameaçada.

- Sim, querida e é por isso que a queremos em segurança. - a mãe tocou levemente seu rosto.

- Sinto muito, mas não irei, vou ficar. – fugir não era da sua natureza.

A ponto de explodir o rei se levantou. No entanto mudou de tática.

- Então fique mais tarde você tem um compromisso onde à impressa estará presente e...

Um dos seus terrores, seu carma o rei estava lhe propondo um desafio, não era de fugir, mas...

- Tudo bem majestade tudo por bom um tempo sem imprensa no meu pé. – se sentou amuada.

Discretamente o rei sorriu.

- O Agente Calton, esta mandando um segurança para leva-la até a Grécia. –informou o rei voltando a se sentar aparentado não ter se exaltado.

Mia soltou um riso esganiçado. Calton o agente da CIA, se ele estava envolvido não era qualquer terrorista que queria sua morte.

Dizendo um eu te amo para a rainha e dando uma aceno para o rei. Mia subiu para sua suíte em tempo recorde trocou de roupa e desceu na companhia de dois seguranças foi guiada até o heliporto na propriedade e em minutos estava seguindo rumo à Grécia.

**SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

Ele ouviu passo pelo corredor, como ninguém adentrou o aposento voltou sua atenção para o livro que lia. Não devia, mas estava se escondendo de tudo e de todos.

Desde que os anciões descobriram que Johann havia tido um filho fora do casamento que sua vida virou um inferno, não que fosse uma maravilha antes, mas agora não podia respirar sem sentir o peso da responsabilidade de todos os lados, como seu pai aguentava isso?

Ouviu novamente passo no corredor dessa vez alguém adentrou na biblioteca. Passos firmes. Johann.

- Em fim encontrei o fujão, por que não pensei em procura-lo aqui antes eu me pergunto. - o olhar dele era de censura, desde que adentrou o palácio que seu pais nunca se mostrou amoroso com sigo.

- Não estava fugindo só vim dar um tempo de tanta bajulação e falsidade. – respondeu ajeitando os óculos no nariz e corando por ter falado de modo rude com o pai, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Wolfgang. –ele ignorou a rispidez do filho, pois o menino estava certo. – quero lhe pedir um favor.

Atenção de Wolf em fim foi desviada do livro para o monarca a sua frente.

- Em meia hora haverá um avião partindo para Grécia e eu quero que você vá terá pessoas lhe esperando quando você chegar. - não podia contar o que estava acontecendo, só o que podia fazer era protegê-lo.

O suspiro do menino foi dolorido, mesmo assim ele esboçou um sorriso. A falsidade da realeza estava aprendendo.

- Então já esta querendo se livra de mim, não é uma surpresa pai. - se levantou de onde estava caminhou até a porta como um derrotado. – demorou mais do que eu previa.

- Wolf... –Johann tentou tirar a impressão errada do filho, era melhor assim ele pensar que não o amava quando a verdade era outra.

Deixou o filho ir ele não discutiu só se mostrou magoado, ressentido com toda razão. Mas se Wolf estivesse em segurança estaria tranquilo. E era bom Calton proteger seu garoto ou Johann faria da vida do agente um tormento.

**SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

Ela correu para os braços dele feliz por encontrá-lo mais uma vez. Nos recantos da sua mente sabia que o que via era um sonho um desejo que nunca se realizaria, não se importava, tê-lo ao menos em sonho aplacava sua dor.

- "_Você demorou, lhe esperei tanto" - _ela reclama abraçada a ele, inalando o perfume que ele gostava tanto de usar em vida e que por ironia ela odiava_._

Ele sorriu dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

_- _"_Posso demorar meu amor, mas sempre volto_"._ - _ele disse suspirando fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos_. –como vai nosso_ _petit*?_

O sorriso dela foi de puro orgulho_._

_- _**"**_Ele esta tão grande, conversa tudo e é tão inteligente pra idade..._"_- _então passou a narra as peripécias do filho dos dois, essa forma de comunicação era sua maneira de está mais próxima de James.

Ele ficou calado por um tempo só ouvindo a voz dela.

- "_Lembra-se o que eu disse antes de..._"- ele não termina a frase, pois ela o impede com um beijo sôfrego.

- "_Não é o momento, não me lembre disso James, por favor". - _ela implora assim que corta beijo.

- "_Que "siga em frente" lembra se_?" - ele ignora o pedido dela, era importante que ela o ouvisse por que mais uma época de escuridão viria na vida dela.

-"_Eu me lembro amor_ "-respondeu sentindo as primeiras lagrimas banharem seu rosto.-"_por que isso agora_"?

Ele tocou o roso dela com estrema delicadeza.

- "_Eu te amo, e quero que seja feliz você e nosso filho, promete?_"– pede lhe beijando um dos olhos dela.

Sem conseguir falar ela concorda o coração apertado.

- "_Quero que faça uma coisa por mim, confie na deusa ela protegera você e nosso filho_" – pediu estranhamente sério, fitando pra além dela. - "_eles estão vindo vá com eles_" –ele se afastou dela sumido por entre a bruma.

- "_James espere..."**- **_suplicou pra que ele não fosse, acordou em lagrimas. – James... - limpou as lagrimas e com esforço levantou tomou um banho de banheira e então arrumou as suas coisa e a do filho e esperou.

Ela estava arromanado o filho quando bateram a porta era o rei seu pai.

- Entre. – ordenou escondendo o medo aparentando tranquilidade.

Assim que adentou o quarto o rei aparentou surpresa, como ela sabia...

- O que está acontecendo? – ela indagou segurando um David sonolento como forma de proteção.

- Não sei como você soube, mas o nosso principado esta sendo ameaçado e você é o alvo. - disse rei à queima roupa.

Então era isso que James queria dizer, poderia ficar, mas o filho também coreia perigo se decidisse pelo reino e não pelo sua segurança.

- Estou com tudo pronto, pra onde vamos?- perguntou por perguntar não queria ir embora.

- Grécia, em meia hora. –informou o rei depositando um beijo na cabecinha do neto e outro na filha, que mesmo tão jovem já passou, portanto sofrimento.

Ela ficou ali parada "confie na deusa" à Grécia era a primeira casa dos deuses e em qual delas confiar? Em passo firmes seguiu como filho pra o aeroporto instalado na propriedade.

**SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

Ela fitou o portão suspirando, olhou para o lado sendo visualizada pela câmera, levantou a mão e no mesmo instante o portão abriu, adentrando cambaleante o jardim dos fundos do palácio.

Logo um carrinho imitando os de golfe parou a sua frente, rogou aos céus pra ter paciência.

- Ninguém mais pode chegar em casa na surdina as...- fingiu consultar o relógio, via tudo desfocado.- sei lá quantas horas da manhã .- riu se sentando ao lado da mulher no carinho.

Jogou a cabeça pra trás e esperou o carrinho dar meia volta e nada. Fitou a motorista que não estava nada feliz.

- Zára, por favor, estou em uma ressaca desgraçada. Tudo o que eu quero é ir pra cama e quando acordar pegar o meu toquinho no colo e passar o dia com ele, sem sermão eu lhe peço. - a princesa implorou a babá de seu filho aquém tinha em alta conta.

- Pensei que não haveria novamente. –confessou a menina agarrando o volante com foça e se segurando pra não chorar.

- O que é isso Zára eu sempre volto. – tentou tranquiliza-la, não pensou que a babá de seu filho ficasse tão abalada com sua saída noturna.

- Milady não sabe não é? –indagou a jovem fungando.

Charadas tão cedo e com a dor de cabeça que estava sentindo, não era uma boa pedida.

- Sabe que não gosto de ser chamada assim Zára, mas o que eu não sei? –a reprendeu fingindo interesse.

- Nosso principado esta sendo ameaçado, e majestade por ser herdeira direta é...

Muna não ouviu o resto do que ela disse, o principado estava sendo ameaçado, ela e o filho estavam em perigo, à adrenalina correu em seus poros e a ressaca que sentia evaporou em um instante, poderia ter sido morta essa noite.

- Zára me leve para o castelo. - ordenou tomando seu lugar de princesa.

A moça obedeceu, ao chegar Muna correu para os aposentos do rei pra tirar satisfação, mas ele estava no salão a esperando.

- Ora veja só quem resolveu aparecer. – ele a fitou sarcástico.

- Porque não me contou? - indagou tremula.

- Não contei que?- ele se sentou tranquilamente num sofá colorido cruzando as pernas.

- Que eu estava correndo risco desnecessário saindo à noite sozinha sem segurança. - e a culpa por isso era só dela por querer ser tão independente.

O rei levantou um sobrolho.

- Então agora concorda que sair sem segurança é arriscado?- continuou sarcástico queria que ela aprendesse.

Muna começou a respirar com dificuldade.

- Vocês não me falaram nada sobrea ameaça. Eu poderia está morta hoje pai. - rangeu os dentes e de vagar se sentou antes que caísse era muito para uma amanhã.

Bom foi o suficiente para o rei.

- Você esta sendo ameaçada sim, porém esteve todo o tempo sobe observação, não lhe perdemos nem um minuto. - o rei a fez levantar e olhar pra ele. – arrume suas coisas e as do Zian, vocês estão indo para a Grécia em alguns minutos.

Poderia esta morta e seu filho sem mãe à uma hora dessas. Sem questionar o que não era do seu feitio, obedeceu ao pai "ao menos isso fez ter um pouco de juízo" pesou o rei.

**SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

- Arrumou suas coisas?- indagou o rapaz abotoando o ultimo botão da camisa social, tentando equilibrar o celular enquanto isso.

- Arrumei o que Alexis? - perguntou à prima do outro lado da linha os dois estavam em países diferentes.

Alexis fitou o celular com vontade de esganar a prima, há meia hora ficara sabendo da ameaça aos principados e nesse meio tempo explicou ao que acontecia a prima, mas a mesma parecia não se importar.

- María... – ele teve que apelar ela odiava que usassem somente seu primeiro nome, ele completo era mais refinado e condizente a ela era o que a prima pensava.

- Estou ouvindo Alexis, estamos correndo perigo, mas meu bem temos seguranças pra que?- falou numa tranquilidade que tirou Alexis do sério.

- Ótimo você quem sabe, amanhã na Hellou* *a capa será sobre sua morte, não sobre seu cabelo ou sobre seu novo affair, mas sobre a sua morte. – elevou a voz o que só acontecia quando estava bem irritado. –então eu espero que você esteja pronta em cinco segundos Lu ou eu mesmo...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu só estava fazendo charme querido minhas malas já estão arrumadas e bem antes de você me ligar. – ela falou rindo. - relaxa acho que esse estresse todo é falta de sexo, devia se esbalda no corpo de algum jovem, priminho.

Ele quase arremessou o celular longe só ela e Henry um amigo de longa data sabiam de sua opção sexual, mas como não queria demonstrar-se abalado. Suspirou umas cinco vesses antes e falar.

- Nos encontramos na Grécia. – desse desligando, teria a pena de quem se casasse com ela.

Por obra do destino Alexis foi nomeado rei se não fosse pela morte do tio ainda seria um príncipe apenas de nome e não de fato. Enquanto Alexis odiava seu novo cargo Lu adorava ser princesa se exibir e nisso escondia seu lado sensível.

Não queria deixar seu reino desprotegido, mas os membros do parlamento governariam enquanto Alexis estivesse fora.

**SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

Toda a sua atenção estava voltada para o professor a sua frente, um senhor de uns sessenta nos quase calvo que falava sobre Margaret Thatchear a Dama de Ferro a mulher politicamente foi poderosa e articulada. O mestre discorria dos feitos da primeira ex - ministra do Reino Unido.

Bia queria ser assim forte e decidida para ajudar o irmão a governar o principado, mesmo que dos bastidores já que sua irmã o precederia. Atenta não viu um homem de terno preto adentrara sala, e parar a aula.

- Sim, o que deseja?- indagou o professor ao homem desconfiado de com quem ele queria falar.

Todos os alunos olharam pra o homem e de imediato fitaram Bia que quis sumir de tanta vergonha, por que eles não vinham à paisana tinham sempre que mata-la de vergonha.

- Princesa... - ela se levantou antes que ele pronunciasse seu nome.

Bia pegou suas coisas e de cabeça erguida saiu pra fora da sala com o homem em seu encalço.

- Poderia ter sido mais discreto. – ela o recriminou contrariada.

- Perdão majestade. –pediu humilde.

- Não me chame assim aqui. –pediu alarmada olhando para os lados na intenção de verificar se ninguém estava ouvindo a conversa deles, não queria chamar a atenção. –o que quer?

- Seu irmão pediu pra levarmos milady para a Grécia ainda hoje. - ele explicou.

- Não posso, estou em aula. – o que seu irmão estava pensando, nunca perdeu aula na vida.

Mesmo prometendo não contar o segurança revelou a verdade sobre os principados.

- Seus irmãos a querem fora de perigo. - enquanto falava guiava a princesa para fora do prédio.

- E os meus irmãos? –indagou preocupada, queria velos antes de partir e se certificar que estavam bem.

- Vosso irmão prometeu que assim que milady estivesse dentro do avião ligaria.

Mesmo achando tudo muito estranho, pois quem deveria ir para a segurança era seu irmão e não ela seguiu-o com o homem.

**SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

O jovem via a amiga e noiva de fachada arrumar suas coisas nas malas.

- Me diz de novo que seu pai não está mandando você pra Grécia por que descobriu a sua opção sexual. - ultima parte foi dita aos sussurros.

- Antes fosse Amirah, mas é por outro motivo. - O rapaz tirou uma mecha do cabelo que teimavam ficar no seu olho.

Ela parou o que fazia para fita-lo com insistência.

- Sua curiosa. – ela riu. – estou sendo ameaçado e papai, resolveu que eu estarei mais protegido na Grécia.

Ela tapou a boca em seguida fez alguns sinais com a mão pediu proteção a ele.

- Que Alá o proteja e que nessa viagem você encontre um homem que te ame. – desejou ao amigo.

Estavam noivos para o Sheik não descobrir a opção sexual do filho se dependesse dele Badir teria todas as _kadines_***do reino até se casar.

Sorrindo ele a beijou na testa, o Sheik entrou nesse momento aprovando beijo casto.

- Está na hora Badir. - disse ele ao filho único, só teve uma única mulher na vida, sua religião permitia mais de uma esposa, mas Shareen sempre foi sua única paixão verdadeira e depois de tanto tempo lhe deu seu tão aguardado filho varão.

Os dois jovens se abraçaram de forma afetuosa.

- Se cuida Badir. – pediu a menina.

- Você também. – ele lhe sorriu seguindo o pai até o helicóptero que o levaria ao aeroporto.

Ia seguir para uma vida protegida, para longe de quem amava, para longe das mentiras para quem sabe se encontrar.

**SS-SS-SS-SS-SS**

Os resmungos poderiam ser ouvidos a distância.

- Eu poderia ser muito bem protegida aqui. Não vai fazer diferença se eu for morta no palácio ou na companhia da Saori. - a princesa se jogou na cama. - o que eles querem Su me deixar louca com tanta proteção? Mal posso respirar.

- Meddie não brigue com seu pai ele só quer o seu bem e que você esteja segura, eu quero que você esteja segura, não quero perder minha amiga. - a menina já estava as lagrimas.

- Não chore Su. – pediu abraçando a jovem, foi com ela que Meddie descobriu que preferia as mulheres na mesma proporção que desejava os homens.

E se não fosse à morte de John teria sua tão sonhada liberdade. E agora esta ali princesa da Grécia o que nunca almejou pra se.

- Você vai? – a menina tentou segurar um soluço.

Suspirando

- Se lhe faz feliz eu vou sim. –Suzana abriu um sorriso lindo e num rompante deu um selinho em Meddie.

A princesa resolveu brincar.

- Se eu soubesse que você me beijaria só por ser ameaçada, teria contratado o Bin Laden há muito tempo. - e por causada frase infame teve que desviar de varias almofadas, nem uma lhe acertou. - eu sou aprincesa olha que eu lhe proíbo de vir aqui. –ameaçou.

- Então se comporte como tal e faça que seu pai lhe ordenou.- falou a menina numa autoridade que só tinha com Meddie.

Meddie não falou nada, mesmo por que a amiga estava certa estava fazendo tempestade em copo d´água. E se quisesse poderia voltar pra casa.

O conjunto de templos onde Saori resolveu morar era só uns quinhentos quilômetros do palácio, era só pegar um helicóptero e estava de volta.

Como tudo era complicado. Paciência.

SS-SS-SS-SS-SS

Se sentindo tensa Rei se acomodou no assento do avião particular e tentou se concentrar na leitura. Em menos de cinco anos sua vida mudou drasticamente.

Nunca tinha paz havia sempre alguém tentando mata-la por sorte possuía a melhorar segurança real que o dinheiro poderia comprar, não ara ingênua aponto de achar que eles a protegiam por gostar dela.

Seu pai foi assassinado para protegê-la não tinha provas disso, mas um dia teria e faria questão de por os responsáveis atrás das grades. E agora acontecia o mesmo um louco queria a sua morte, no entanto dessa vez não estava sozinha ao menos uma coisa boa em meio à solidão e dor.

- Chegaremos à Grécia em duas horas majestade. – informou o piloto.

Duas horas para descaçar e ter seu ultimo minuto sozinha assim esperava. Uma temporada longe de tudo a faria bem. Fechou os olhos pedindo proteção ao imperador falecido.

Pensando no pai a imperatriz adormeceu.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Dicionário**

*** Petit:** criança em francês, se não for podem me corrigir.

****Hellou:** revista de fofoca centrada em celebridades inventada para a fic. Se existe algo com o nome similar não sei.

*****Kadines**: prostitutas.

É isso espero que tenham gostado da primeira introdução das fichas, mais pra frente dou a descrição física de cada um.

Desculpem-me pelos diálogos fracos e a repetição. O próximo cap será betado, e por isso vai demorar.

Fichas um escritor ganha por tiragens eu ganho por reviews.

Até.


End file.
